


Kinktober - Above the stone slab

by TransBoyWonder



Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BlackSpider, Chapter two, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, F/M, Gags, Golden shower, Head Kisses, Kinktober, Mistress/Puppy, Multi, No beta reader, Pee, Pet Play, Peter is older, Peter parker sub, Piss Play, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Power Play, Protective Natasha Romanov, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Wanda maximoff POV, alternative universe, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Kinktober DAY 10 Siren+Breath PlaySituational sticky situation sex arrives with Wanda/Natasha/Peter. They have to perform sexual acts as a strange ritual for an alien race. Will they escape?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff / Natasha Romanov / Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: KinkTober Prompted Writing Smutty Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953118
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**Above the stone slab** _

Wanda watched as vision lay unconscious they were stuck on this ridiculous planet. He was the only one who would be able to speak the language. 

Wanda, Peter, and Natasha were in a cage. Natasha pushed Peter’s hair out of his face sweetly. It was adorable even under the life threatening circumstances. Her hair was long and the blonde tips grew out. It was after she had had to live without Peter for the years of Thanos. Now they were together and Wanda loved to see it. The two made a beautiful couple. 

Fuck Tony. 

Tony who had told them this mission was a simple ‘hello aliens, we come in peace. Please don’t invade New York.’ But alas, here they were, in cages. 

“Wanda?” Her dark hair moved as she looked over at her friend. “Do you think you can break the cage?” Black Widow asked her hand on her boyfriend’s chest. As if she was monitoring the fact he was still breathing. His heart thudding in his chest was some kind of lullaby to her, that he was in fact still on this planet with her. Thanos or death hadn’t taken him from her. 

“I tried, I’m not sure what it’s made out of. But I can’t move it. I’ve been trying to even move the screws for the past hour.”

“Has anyone-”

“Walked by? No no one since we all were drugged. Some welcoming committee they have.” She stated and pulled her hair into a bun out of her face. Stray pieces of hair framed her face and Nat seemed to notice them. She gulped and looked back down at Peter. 

“How long were we asleep?”

“I don’t know how long I was out, but you for the last two hours at least, I’d say.” She huddled into herself. Curling her arms around her legs, bringing them into her chest. Much like she did as a child. Prisons scared her, made her miss her brother. 

A hand came over to touch her arm. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Nat had trained her, she loved Nat. She knew what Wanda was doing. 

“I can’t focus, I need to get us out.” 

“We will Wanda.” Peter said pushing himself up and opening one eye, a gash on his forehead bleeding down his temple. “It’s not your fault we are here. It should have been an easy thing. Mr. Stark-”

“Is an idiot. How does your head feel?” Nat came over to him and push her hand near where he was bleeding. 

“It’s pounding, but I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She said seriously but he chuckled. 

“We’ able to wake Vision up?” He asked looking over at the red unconscious synthetic man. His mask was nowhere to be found but he felt around to see if he could find it. Coming up empty he stood only to have Natasha grab onto his forearms hard as he swayed. 

“Peter!” Wanda said standing and grabbing his shoulder as Nat looked even more worried. 

“You have a concussion, you need to slow down.” 

“They really pack a punch, huh?” A bruise was forming on his eye and he smiled making it look even earlier. Wanda shook her head a small sad smile passing over her lips. 

  
  


Something smacked the bars and all three of them turned, giving the guard the stink eye. He said something in an alien language and opened the cage. 

“Don’t hit them.” Widow said to Scarlet Witch, as they left the cage. Keeping Peter in between them as they stepped out. If they were to strike with no way to get to out it was as if they were to be as good as dead anyway. Without an exit strategy. They needed to get vision awake, then they could get out, but first they’d follow along and get the lead of the land. 

They were lead to a large stone slab. Pushing onto the slab the three stood on the thing. Runes were sketched along the sides of it. They glowed and all three of them started to feel uneasy. 

“What is this?” Wanda asked, grabbing her stomach. A hand reached out and grabbed her, she wasn’t sure who it was. She couldn’t see, her vision was gone and as was her ability to sense anything around her. 

“Wanda, can you hear me?” Peter said and another hand touched her hand. 

“We are right next to you.” Nat said. 

“I can’t see.”

The alien voices spoke again and some kind of liquid was thrown onto her. She felt it splash on them as well. 

“Oh god, it burns.” She said pushing her shirt off her shoulders. Nat stopped her from taking the whole shirt off. 

“Peter keep your shirt on!”

“Nat I can’t. It’s too hot, god it feels like...god damn it…. burns.” Natasha tried to keep both of them clothed but Wanda felt herself strip. She was only in her underwear now. It was all too hot, but then she realized that she was in front of a room full of some kind of alien race naked. But her mind wasn’t working. 

They made clicking noises, but it was suddenly starting to make sense. 

**“Mate…** .” more clicking noises, “ **each other** .”.....

“Can you hear them?” Peter asked and Wanda nodded, not knowing if they could hear her. 

“Peter your eyes.” Wanda didn’t know what that meant but she assumed it wasn’t good. 

“ **Kill.** ” Wanda flinched and tried to breathe as suddenly the air got very thin. She reached out and the hands that were holding her arms were now struggling. She heard them clabber onto the floor and she wasn’t far behind them. 

The squeezing stopped and all she could feel was pain around her throat. 

“StO...Ppp” Natasha gasped out and it sounded strangled. Then the air flowed well again. 

“ **Mate.”**

“We need to do what they say.” Wanda said, feeling the heat, her skin felt like a hundred dulled down needles were pricking her. She heard clothes next to her and assumed that Nat was taking off her clothes. 

“Lay down Wanda, Peter and I will take care of you.” She said, “Is that ok?”

“Yes, thats fine.”

“I’m sorry Wanda.” Peter whispered sadly, she shook her head. Her chin coming up as if trying to reach his eyesight. 

“If it had to be anyone I’d rather it be you two.” She said though her breathe was labored. She could hear them wheezing as they all sat onto the ground. 

Wanda had Nat push her head back gently so that she knew where the slab was. Wanda closed her eyes and felt tears form from the pain. 

“I’m already wet...I think the…”

“It’s ok, it’s whatever they used on us.” Nat supplied the rest of the thought, coming around and putting both hands on Wanda’s cheeks. “I’m going to kiss you now, is that ok?” Before she could say more the oxygen was taken from them again. The three gasping, Wanda’s lips lost their feeling. Then she bucked her hips up in a sad attempt to move. But felt Natasha’s bare thigh and moaned through the lack of breathing. 

The oxygen came back and Wanda realized in that moment they were to be the show. 

“Touch me fast, before they do it again.”

“Is there any-”

“I don’t like giving oral and ironically….”

“What tell me.” Nat insisted and Wanda wondered where Peter was now. 

“I like to be choked. “ Peter let out a funny noise behind them and Wanda realized. Nat was fingering him. She reached out her hand and was surprised a little when she felt his bare nipple. 

“Careful.” Nat said and it made her worried that she may have broken an unsaid rule. 

“She doesn’t mean it as aggressively as it sound..ded..de.ed..” He stuttered as Nat railed into his hole. She wished she could see that now. The idea of the thin but muscular frame of Peter being anal fingered was hot. 

“Good boy, Wanda if you want you can touch his nipples, he liked that.” Peter made a noise and Wanda let her thumb rub over the pebble before squeezing it and twisting. 

“Moan Peter, they like it.” He did and the aliens started to cheer it seemed. Wanda realized they did like it. 

Peter made obscene sounds as she felt Nat pushing into him harder. She pulled her hand down and started to rub her own clit, head tilted back and fingers found her hair. Puling the band so that hair fell down around her now. Nat grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers where she’d touched herself. Not sucking, but seeming to caress them. 

“Peter be a good boy?” He seemed to understand what was wanted of him. Moving over and sucking on the index finger and making a pop noise after he hallowed his cheeks and sucked every drop off of her. 

The tip of Nat’s tongue now touched her finger and tasted the spit Peter had left and what was left of her own arousal. 

She moaned at the beauty of the situation. The two beautiful spiders seeming to devour her. 

“Can I touch you?” She asked Nat, unsure on how she would feel about her touching too much of Peter. She was overly jealous of the man, and Peter just didn’t seem to have an ill bone in his body. 

“Yes, if you are comfortable with it.” Natasha said moving to kneel in between her legs. The movement she made gave no question to whether or not she was still fucking Peter. He writhed next to Wanda. Taking her left hand she grabbed his wrist to hold onto something. She needed to know he was there and she was there. If Nat was upset at the touch she made no indication. But the assassin was so observant there was no way she missed it either. 

Wanda’s right hand fell on Nat’s hip letting her dull nails scratch a pathway across her navel. Then she came up and licked the red heads nipples. Tasting something salty with a vanilla cinnamon aftertaste. She was pushed back and a hand found it’s way around her neck. Wanda always figured Natasha liked things rough. But the hand expertly squeezing under her jawline, right where it was safest was perfect. 

“Touch yourself Wanda. Peter is watching you.” It made her grow wetter, just at the thought that the man was getting off to this as much as she was. 

“FUckk NattttTTtt” Peter moaned, then the assassin moved, grabbing at the young man. He whined, Peter must have tried to touch himself, she mused. Growing wet at the thought of his cock leaking and unable to even touch it. He instead took it in the ass like Natasha’s good little slut. 

“You don’t touch what is mine Peter. Isn’t that right? I didn’t give _ you _ permission.”

“Yes Nat.” He whimpered but she felt something shift next to her, he was bucking up and Wanda wished she should see it. But she imagined his body covered in the strange liquid and sweat dripping off of him. Natasha hovering over the two tormenting their bodies like marianettes. 

Natasha’s hand continued to fuck ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,’. Wanda found her own hole. Massaging her pussy, smearing the wetness around her opening to make it feel at ease as she stuck her index finger inside, slow and steady.

“More Wanda, like you mean it.” Natasha said and squeezed the throat testing her strength. Wanda’s hips bucked up as if to beg for more. 

The assassin complied and the scarlet witch moaned at the lack of oxygen. Bringing another finger to fuck herself, hitting the right spot that she knew so well. 

“Fuck Wanda.” Peter said and heard a satisfied hum from the woman above them. That was dominating them so beautifully. Wanda could smell Peter's aftershave and the smell of his skin.

“Focus Peter, good boys don’t cum without permission.”

“Nat I’m gonna...I can’t...Immmmm” He shuddered and Wanda pinched his nipple, Nat laughed at that. She didn’t let go of the woman's throat, nor did her fingers stop working their magic inside of her boyfriend. 

“Oh, Peter, that means punishment later.” She whispered, the lust they felt made the liquids thrown at them not matter. She leaned over Peter's body, the sound of sucking made Wanda realize she was cleaning up the cum. 

She pinched her own clit, forgetting where she was. 

“ **Stop** .” Wanda heard it and Natasha listened, which in and of itself was a mystery. Releasing her throat and Wanda’s panic grew. 

“ **The one you call …..** **_Wanda_ ** **.”** Wanda shivered but she didn’t say anything. Just nodded to indicate that was her. 

“She’s not for sale.” Natasha said and Peter moved his hand now to grab onto hers protectively. She would sell herself, if that is what got them out of this. 

But it seemed as though Natasha and Peter already knew that fact. 

**“Our species needs help…”** The scratchy voice said. 

“You can choke us, throw your weird liquid on us, she’s not going to stay here.” Peter said, standing to his feet. She heard him shuffle and felt Natasha twitch. She wanted to stop him. 

“ **Easy little thing, we want to share with her.”** Wanda wavered at that, she knew what it was like to have a dying community, maybe they needed her? 

She felt Nat move but not far, perhaps holding onto Peters hand. 

“Why her? Why not Vision?” She asked the strange question that had plagued Wanda’s mind. 

**“She lost her sight, she is the one they chose. She is the Siren.”**

**“** Siren?”

“That’s a legend in books, usually mythology.” Peter whispered to his girlfriend who scoffed at him in disbelief that this is what they wanted. She heard their feet. 

“A sex thing?” Nat must have had the most knowledge about that, where as Peter understood books….she understood the use of sex as a comodity. That much was clear from the little Wanda knew of their pasts. 

“ **No, we just needed to know that she could procreate. That your race found her attractive. It seems you do...So that the information can be passed on. We will give her the information and then you will truly see.”**


	2. Day 14 - Day 14- Power Play+ Skeleton+ Wet

_**PISS PLAY WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Don't like don't read!

* * *

**_ Piss Puddles and Smeared Makeup _ **

Peter dropped his stuff by the door, he was wearing a skeleton hoodie for Halloween. He’d gone to a diner around midnight with Ned and MJ. Buying orange Halloween themed pancakes and putting down her cash for the waitress who winked at him. He’d walked back to his Aunt May’s in Queens. It was shorter than the walk to the Avengers Tower. Texting a quick message to Wanda and letting her know he wouldn’t be there for morning training. He headed in through the fire escape like he did while on patrol. Opening the window and throwing off his skeleton sweater. He ventured to keep the face paint on. Knowing that it may ruin his pillow case but at least he didn’t have to walk to the bathroom to take it off. 

  
  


Laying on top of his baby blue patched quilt without his sweater the cold autumn hair was chilling, but he left the window open and closed his eyes. 

Not knowing how long he’d been asleep but now very aware that someone else was in his room. Opening his eyes and pushing his right fist out to the intruder. He felt a small frame curl around his neck, pushing his head back to disorient them with a broken nose. Only it was blocked and then Peter pushed the wall with his feet and the two ended up on the floor. But the intruder seemed to chuckle and that’s when Peter stopped, in a headlock with a hand through his hair. 

“Not bad Peter, but I could have killed you. You shouldn’t sleep with the window open, not ever.” She was still squeezing his throat and he tapped her arm, but she didn’t release. 

“Imagine my surprise when I went to visit _my puppy_ and he wasn’t home. I asked Tony and he didn’t know, but Wanda did. Why did Wanda know before Tony and I?” She released him now so he could answer. It didn’t take long for him to regain his breathing, being Spiderman. But his head was disoriented. Still slightly sleepy and also aroused at the feeling of being held. 

“I’m sorry Natasha, I thought you were still in Germany.” He didn’t move to get off of her. Missing her touch more than he wished to admit. 

“What is on your face?”

“It’s make up.”

“You told me I wasn’t allowed to do that.”

“It’s not that kind of makeup.”

“Make-up is make-up little spider.”

“No, this for Halloween. This is not a kink thing.”

“It better not be,” she kissed his sweaty head. “I was only gone for a few days.” He smiled sadly at her, it had felt like longer. 

“Missed you.” He nuzzled into her neck and she purred at the feeling of his need to be close. She missed him so much. The feeling made her ache in her bones. 

“Would you show me just how much?”

“Nat….” Her hand trailed over to his ass letting her finger hover over the hole she loved so much. He was still caged, as he was when she left. She kept the key around her neck, always. 

“Mmmm you can tell me to stop Puppy. “ But he didn’t. “I need to get this crap off your face. And puppies need to wear the right clothes.” She said moving him gently and locking the room. He stripped down to his cage. She pointed to her bag and he opened it seeing the small bag she’d bought him months ago. It held; his tails, his choke chain, collars, mittens, a perfect doggie yellow hood, and a bone blue gag. The kind that was silicone so that it hit his cheeks and his teeth wrapped around it. 

He looked at her knowing that the gag was probably a must tonight. He needed to not wake up Aunt May. Then he took out the tail, she watched him. Peter realized she was letting him choose, the assassin wanted to see what he was going to do. 

  
  


“Natasha?”He asked hesitantly and she gave one of her mischievous smiles, she was a sucker for giving pain. But she loved the power more than that. 

“At attention, no more words.” He put the tail on the bed and got on his knees and put his hands at his side, much like a dog would sit on his haunches. 

“Down.” He obeyed and she moved to his ass, getting out some lube she took her time to work her finger in, and then the plug. Rimming him and adding it slowly, she didn’t seem to mind that he was tighter than he had been before she left. The red head was patient. 

When it was in she instructed him to wag it, and he clenched it and shook his butt and it jiggled and moved. She chuckled and called him adorable. 

Peter woofed muffled trying not to be too loud. She walked around him and took the bone gag, bringing it to his mouth. Securing the straps around his head. 

“Good puppy, that’s a good boy. I think it’s time I got that ridiculous makeup off your face.” She said, her nose wrinkling cutely at Peter. Who seemed to beam at the idea. She took her pants off and stood over his face. 

“Tap twice and I stop Puppy.” He made a noise of understanding, but it was jumbled through the gag. 

“Swallow me good boy.” He put the silicone bone up to her mouth and she started to piss on his gag. It went around and he gulped and choked on the yellow liquid. She continued to release, seeming to have held it through the plane ride. 

He greedily gulped and it was enough for him to not be able to swallow, even if he could use his mouth properly. It came down his body and over his straining penis, that was currently in pain. As it was locked in it’s Red hard plastic cage. The spider art on it was a black widow and the irony was not lost on Spiderman.

The warm pee ran down his chin, his adams apple, his chest, his belly and down to his dick. Trickling onto his wood floor. Peter didn’t think about the clean up, he just waged his tail and woofed happily. 

“Good boy, that’s a good puppy.” She brought a towel over and pushed the paint off of his face, bits of the black and white turning to grey around his ears. She’d make him shower later. But for now he smelled of her piss and pumpkin something. She figured maple and pumpkin was the best match to the scent, pancakes ...it must have been. 

“Did my puppy work with Clint while I was gone?” His face soured a little, he didn’t wanna talk about that right now. “Peter, you were supposed to train while I was gone.” He grumbled and rolled to his back so his stomach was up in an act of submission. 

“You will be punished later, tomorrow moring you’ll be running laps.” She slapped his balls and he whimpered, but his dick twitched. She did it again, seeing them jiggle and strain back against himself. She took them in her hands and massaged them roughly, he squealed and tried to move away from her touch. She put one hand on his wet stomach letting her nails dig in, as if in warning. 

They were now on the ground in the small puddle of cold urine and Peter didn’t seem to mind in the least bit. 

“Greedy puppy,” she said scratching his nipples, then down his stomach again. She kissed his nose then unlatched his gag. A bit of drool following out of the piece. She threw it next to her bag to be cleaned by Peter later. She made him clean the toys in the shower. She sat on the counter and watched him clean himself. Then Natasha would inspect his asshole, deem if it was worthy of fucking. This was the only time Peter was let out of his cage, to wash. She did it too, not letting him touch himself. But he wasn’t allowed to cum. Most of the ways he came were prostate stimulation. She liked it best this way, and Peter was starting to as well. His Penis in a cage reminded him all day of Nat. 

She laid on top of the bed and patted her leg in an indication for the dog to jump up. He was only allowed on the bed with invitation. A few times he’d been made to sleep on a dog bed on the floor, or worse the kennel. Only when he was truly bad, which may be what was going to happen tomorrow. 

“You won’t be punished tonight.” She said as if reading his thoughts. He smiled his wet body falling on top of her. He wrapped his legs around hers, his caged dick hitting her leg. She put her hand on top of the cage and the tail waggled still in Peter’s ass. She kissed his sweaty pissed ridden forehead. 

“Woof.” Nat agreed with that, Peter and her sighing at the same time as their bodies touching. Peter rested his head on her breasts. She rubbed the back of his head maternally. 

“Peter how were you when I was gone, did you eat?” He nodded a bit but it was stifled. 

“Was it as hard as last time?” He shook his head and she didn’t seem to like that answer. Taking one ear and expertly pinching it. Peter let out a doggie whimper.

“My biggest rule puppy, no lies. I can read them as quick as you can think of them.” It was true, the expert assassin didn’t miss much. He buried his face into her breast. 

“Clint says you went to target practice, but that you were struggling.”

Peter whined a sad noise this time. Nat understood immediately, she felt the same. 

“I’ll be in town for the next month, no more away missions. I missed you too much.” His body eased, even more than before. As if this is what he was hoping to hear all night. 

“Peter I do have a new rule.” He raised a head, his freckled face meeting her eyes. “No more skeleton costumes. As fun as it is to get rid of your makeup. I don’t like to see you dressed as the dead.” Peter sorrowed looking at her. He put his hand onto her cheek and leaned in and kissed her, a quick peck. But it conveyed everything. She let out a breath, trying to control her emotions again. 

“Good puppy, you are a wet dog in my bed.” He looked at her guiltily. “But you were a bad boy, so you have to sleep in it.” He leaned back into her chest to hide his face. 

“Sleep now Peter.”


	3. Day 19 - Frankensteins Monster + Praise Kink

* * *

_**Monsters with Hearts** _

Tony zapped Peter together. They had taken to calling him Peter. He was injected with the venom of spiders. His body seeming to come alive with the serum that Tony made. 

“It’s unnatural,”Clint said, looking down at the corpse of a man in his early twenties. 

“It’s science.” Tony had argued. The rest of the crew agreed not to tell Steve. He wouldn’t understand. It felt like they were making another super soldier. 

Peter had come alive in October. Banner electrocuted his brain much like Frankeinsteins monster. It worked, and they began to teach him. Vision stayed neutral about the entire thing and a year later Peter was a member of society. Though he was cold to the touch, he was quiet but dorky. He had a personality not what Natasha expected at all. 

“Can you pass the salt?” He asked and she stared at him. “Pardon me?” His voice squeaked, he was nervous. 

“You like salt?”

“Yes, I do…..” He moved his chin to the side and studied her back, not sure what she was getting at. Clint elbowed her and she stopped. He brought her around later to scold her. 

“He seems like he’s just like us. But he’s not, he’s not real!”

“Spend time with the kid, he’s actually really sweet. He’s more real than Vision.” Clint whispered as Natasha shouted. He didn’t want either Vision or Peter to hear them. But Peter must have heard because that week he wouldn’t look Nat in the eye. Always leaving rooms as she entered. 

  
  


She refused to apologize….especially to Frankeinstein.

  
  


Two months passed and Nat was finally able to relax around Peter. Not fully, but enough to enjoy hanging out with the Avengers again. 

Peter was dorky, brilliant; having been taught by Banner and Stark. But he was unable to understand how to be a teenager. He was for all intensive purposes a complete nerd. 

She could get behind that. Hell, she herself was still a tad bit awkward in situations at time. When she wasn’t pretending to be someone else. 

Three more months passed. Peter was learning from Maria Hill how to disarm an opponent. Clint watched amuzed as Peter was fast. But his coordination was still off. 

“What is it kid?” Tony asked as he watched the exchange. Most of the Avengers having taken some kind of liking to the young corpse. 

All except Natasha. 

“My equilibrium….um Mr. Stark…” Maria smirked as the man looked down at his barefeet seeming bashful. 

“We could inject hi-” Peter’s head snapped up in fear. Natasha knew what fear looked like, she was taught to read people. Peter was afraid….afraid of what?

“Bruce, he doesn’t need a needle. He needs to re adjust his footing. He’s also not right handed.” Natasha interjected, than chastised herself for acting like she cared about Frankenstein. Maria looked at her with a ‘oh we are so talking about this later’ gaze. Agent Hill probably already knew about the footing. But possibly not that he was a lefty. 

“Please, agent Romanoff” She mentally beat herself up as she slipped her shoes off then entered the mats. Coming over to the young man, who didn’t meet her eyes. 

“Peter, change your stance.” Hill said when the man looked even more nervous Natasha and Hill exchanged another look. 

Natasha kicked his feet to where she wanted them and place him like a manakin. People had done the same to her and Russia and she swore to never manhandle anyone like that. But she could see Franks brain was short circuting. 

“There you go.” She irritatingly let the older woman know. 

Then before she could teach him how to punch with his left she left the mat, grabbing her shoes and leaving the building. 

  
  
  


Two months passed. 

Peter was developing interestingly, that much Natasha could admit to. One day in particular she saw him coming out of the pool. His body was lean, she like lean men. She was not a fan of big muscles and hero complexes. Not that she liked necrophilia either. But he was pale, from benig dead. His veins were bigger and more prominent. But his body held muscle like a sculpture. Nat had to admit she was impressed. 

  
  


He made sure to not spend the same time at the gym as her. She sometimes saw him pass in the halls as he avoided eye contact. That part was getting annoying. 

More time passed and Peter started to learn Russian from Wanda. That pissed Natasha off. If anyone was gonna teach the man Russian it would be her for fucks sake. 

When she walked in one day and was Vision with Wanda in his lap and Peter laughing as she told him a joke in Russian she snapped. 

“Hey Frank, don’t forget to wipe down the machines.” She snapped and walked over to get a glass of water. The room turned quiet. 

“Hey, that twas not okay.” Wada said getting up but Peter stopped her before he could do much. 

“It’s ok.” He said getting up and leaving. 

“Don’t do that either!” Nat said, more mad at herself now. Wanda turned from Peter back to the assassin. 

“Is he allowed to breathe?”

“Wanda perhaps we should allow the two of them to figure this out?” The synthetic man tried. Nat’s face screwed into a grimace as she stared at the woman. 

“I suggest you listen to him, don’t get involved.”

“His name is Peter. Not Frank, is that supposed to be funny?” Vision stood now and grabbed her arm to try and calm his partner. 

“It means Frankeinsten, it stands for the monster in the book. It was written in 1823, classic novel. I read it. I get it, it’s ok Wanda.” He said turning and leaving and now Natasha felt truly like shit. 

“What the hell is wrong with you.” Wanda said not leaving it alone. 

She left and Vision stayed for a moment, seeming to ponder what to say. Nat was about to storm out as well when he cleared his throat. She whipped around and saw him open his mouth. 

“Your heart rate elevates when he enters the room. Perhaps your disdain for him is no longer disdain, but attraction.” With that he could leave before she could say how ridiculous that was. 

  
  


A few weeks went by. 

She did not apologize. 

  
  


Peter no longer worked out in the gym. 

Natasha had felt horrible. She found herself walking down a street in Brooklyn when she saw Peter. A few men were throwing stones at his back. He ignored it, but he winced with every hit. The normal eye wouldn’t be able to read it. His eye simply twitched and his mouth grimaced occasionally. 

“Hey Frank!” They shouted, and she wondered why they knew. But then remembered she’d released all the Shield files onto the public. Not realizing what it would do to poor Peter. 

“Why don’t you go lay down in the dirt for good.” She crossed the street then, not sure how much Peter would feel better at her assistance. 

“Hey jackass!” She called out, realizing fully well that she was only antagonizing the problem. But she wanted the man to swing at her, to give her a reason to hit him. “Why don’t you and your friend go back in the bar and stick your tiny dicks into the blender?” It wasn’t her best work but it got the desired response. 

“Hey look here it’s Miss Frankeinstein!” She had been called far worse. 

“Yup it’s me.” She said and Peter now turned and looked at her, shock crossing his face. 

“Miss Romanoff?” He politely inquired, not sure what she was going to do to help him. 

“He’s got a bigger dick than both of you combined. So why don’t you piss off?” The bigger man spit at her, but the small guy brought out his left hook. She dogged it easily. Then took out his left knee with her foot. Bringing the bone out of his calf. Then the bigger guy tried to put her in a choke hold. But she bent his fingers back and snapped all of them but the thumb. Bringing his arm over his shoulder and then dislocating it. The bartender brought out a shot gun but before she could disarm him. Peter stepped in front of her and grabbed the barrel. 

“Don’t do that sir.” He warned, but the guy pulled the trigger when he was the dead eyes that Peter held. 

Pink mist hit the air as the spray of pellets found their way into his abdomen. 

“PETER NO!” Natasha said but he didn’t move. 

“Sir….Pp..please go back inside.” He stuttered but didn’t drop. Turning to Natasha and she grabbed his sweatshirt. Seeing that his light grey shirt now was covered in dark blood. 

“I’m, i’m ok Miss Romanoff.”

“You’re bleeding out.” The bartender passed out onto the floor but neither cared. The two in pain men were screaming on the ground. 

“I am Frankeinsteins Monster, remember? I don’t die so easily, will you please come back to the tower with me? I don’t want you here when the cops come.” She was still delirious but she nodded. They got back to the tower, but Peter had oozed blood the entire way home. 

She pulled him inside her own room and took his shirt off. Bringing out a first aide kitt. He closed his eyes and winced. 

“You can feel it, can’t you?”

“Frankeinstein’s monster still had feelings, and so do I...I guess.” She took a towel and wiped him down. Taking each pellet out of his six pack. He winced but didn’t speak. She felt horrible. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“You called me Peter.” He finally said after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?”

“When they shot me, you called me Peter. Like I was a person to you.” She put her hand on his face and was shocked at the warm stare she got back. Perhaps Vision was right, maybe they had an attraction after all. 

“Peter, I should never have been so closed minded. I am sorry.” He tried a smile but it fell at the pain he was feeling. 

“If Wanda could love a synthetic man, perhaps I may have a chance at a woman who hates my existence?” He chuckled sadly and tried to move. But she wouldn’t let him. 

“Peter please, I do not hate you. I didn’t understand.”

“You shouldn’t be mad at the men at the bar, they didn’t either.” He said looking down at his cold hands. 

“That was no excuse for any of us. They shouldn’t have done that to you….and I should have apologized for my actions long ago. You are a person. No matter how you came to be one.” Natasha realized she of all people should have known that better than anyone. But she had been so cold. She kissed his cheek, it was cold but she felt as though she was warming him. She had always run hot after all…

He touched the spot she’d kissed and he seemed to study it. 

“Miss Romanoff, you do not need to...I don’t need..I don’t want your apologies and your affections from pity.” He closed his eyes tight, “I couldn’t bear that.” She nodded 

“Peter, I may have been acting childish, and I am a liar. But I’m not lying to you. And I wouldn’t lead you on like that. I am MIss Frankeinstein, remember?” She lamely joked and got a full laugh. Much like the one Wanda had gotten. She smiled down, she liked that laugh. She liked those eyes, and this cool body beneath her. 

“That was funny. I still have so much to learn.” He said studyingi her. He reached out, his palms almost touching her cheek but he stopped, pulling back a little. She placed her hand on top of his and pulled it onto her skin. She sighed at the contact. 

He ran his hand over her cheek bone and then her chin. 

She felt cherished in a way no man had done. They coveted her beauty, but Peter was looking at her like she held secrets to the universe. 

“Peter I am going to kiss you now.” His eyes grew wide but he didn’t tell her to stop. She leaned forward and kissed him. He slowly responded, knowing very little. But he was a quick learner. And Nat liked that in a man. Pulling back she put her hands over his shoulders. 

“Are you still in pain?” She grinned and shook his head. 

  
  


Three days passed and Nat slept next to Peter. Telling him it was to watch to make sure he felt ok. But really she loved that he ran cool, loved that he read classic novels. She loved his sense of humor, and his kindness...oh his kindness. He didn’t blame her for her past shortcomings. And she told him stories of her childhood, things she wasn’t comfortable telling even Clint. 

He didn’t pity her, but he asked intelligent questions about everything. Seeming to try and understand. 

On the fourth day she took his virginity. Not having penetrative sex but entering his ass and fingering him. Then he was instructed to finger her. They climaxed together and no semen came out of Peter. But she saw from his ecstasy he felt it too. 

She explained that from past trauma she didn’t like penetrative sex with penises. He didn’t even understand what that meant. She bought him books on sex. 

One day Peter came home with the book. 

“I read something today.” Nat had just worked out and taken a shower. So she was naked and covered in a towel. Her eyebrows shot up her forehead but she said ok. He instructed her to lay back onto the bed. 

He ate her out and she came pretty quickly. The book must have been good. He licked his lips and pulled back. 

“I like that.” He said with happiness lighting his face. 

“Me too.”

“Not just that. When you tell me how good I am.” He said, his eyes shone with something deep inside. 

“Peter, you are good.”

“Say it more please?” He asked tentatively and she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips. Kissing his body and then throwing him onto his knees. 

“You are kind my sweetheart.” He shivered and she realized this was so much more than kind words for him. He was thoroughly enjoying this. She inserted a finger in his ass dry, and he loved it. 

“You are my good boy.” His hips lurched forward and she got a bit of enjoyment out of someone loving to be called hers. Peter desires her enough to want to be hers. “My good boy, Peter. You like when I touch you?” He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Are you mine Peter?” He nodded again biting his own lip. 

“What a pretty asshole I have here.” She curled her finger and then started a slow rhythm. 

Perhaps she was Miss Frankeinstein, because something inside of her had died and was being brought back. 


End file.
